Paradoxs duels, or crossover
by FLUFF MASTER
Summary: I did a duel between Joey and Kaiba, and their deck use Inuyasha characters. Its a paradox duel. It is amusing. If there is enough responce, I will do another duel, using lord of the rings, yu-gi-oh characters or Star wars. R&R.


Disclamer, I do not own Inuyasha or Yugi oh. I don't really own anything to do with fanfiction but my site.

Inuyasha deck.

PARADOX DULE WITH INUYASHA

"What's the point of it, you know you'll just lose. Don't waste me time." Kaiba sneered off in Joey's face, as he yet again challenged him to a duel. Joey knew that he could bet Kaiba with his knew strategy; he just had to get him to duel.

"What, are you chicken? You think your so much better than me, well prove it." Joey boasted back, turning on his duel disk.

"Wheeler, there is nothing to prove, I know that I am. I'm in a good mood so I'll humor you for once." Kaiba did his little manly dance while he turned on his duel disk.

"You know you really should do that, it's a little embarrassing." Yugi pointed out, but then he remembered Yami did it to so he stayed quiet after that.

"Be quiet half pint." Kaiba replied.

"Kaiba, I am your opponent, and you better be ready. I summon Jaken, the annoying one."

Jaken 800 attack, 300 def points

" I'll also put this face down." Joey smiled eagerly, knowing that Kaiba would attack.

"Fine, I summon Khanna, and equip her with the mirror of souls.

Khanna 1300/800 + 500 attack points for mirror.

"Attack his Jaken with mirror of truth." Kaiba smiled, this duel would end soon.

"You feel right into my trap, Shikon spell, which allows me to take any magic or trap card from your deck and use it this turn. And I chose your CRUSH CARD." Joey couldn't stop smiling. This was perfect.

"Good move Joey, what a good play." Yugi smiled, finally seeing Joey use his head.

"Too bad wheeler, such an pathetic move. I play Shikon jewel shard, which prevents you from using your magic card." Seto smirked. "And you lose 1000 life points."

"Keep in their Joey, its only your second turn." Tea shouted, hopping that Joey would finally beat Kaiba. Little did tea know that a man-eating dog was on its way.

"Fine, I'll play Kohaku in defense mood."

Kohaku 1300/1300.

"I'll sacrifice my Khonna and summon Kagura, misteress of the wind."

Kagura 2000/1200.

"I'll put this two cards face down and end my turn." Seto knew the end was near.

"Fine, I sacrifice my Kohaku and summon Sango in his stead."

Sango 1900/1000

"But there is more. I'll play these two cards. Monster reborn and Kirara magic card. I'll bring back my Kohaku. When these three cards are together, they combine to form one of my best monsters, The family Kirara team."

Family Kirara team, 2800/2400.

"Good move Wheeler, I'll give you that. But that's all it is. I activate my painful memories card. Which decreases Sango's and Kohaku's attack and defense points by 1000 points. I believe that brings you moster down 2000 points. Now my Kagura, attack his Family Kirara team."

Joey, 1800 Kaiba 4000

"Fine Kaiba. I'll play this two cards. Inuyasha summons and the sense of danger. All I have to do his discard my hand and I can summon Half demon Inuyasha to the field. The sense of danger card turns him into Full demon Inuyasha.

Half Demon Inuyasha 2400/2400 full demon 3000/1000.

"Attack Kagura with your blades of blood. And that brings you down to 3000 life points.'

"I'm not afraid of you. I summon Demon #1, and play ultimate sacrifice, which allows me to sacrifice my monster for a measly 500 life points. I play Kagome, and add kiss to the card. This instantly turns your Full demon Inuyasha to half demon Inuyasha. Then I add the New moon card, which turns your half demon Inuyasha into Human Inuyasha."

Kagome 2000/2000 Human Inuyasha 1500/1500.

"Now normally Kagome won't attack Inuyasha, but I play black Miko spell, which increases her attack points by 500 and lets her attack Inuyasha. Now go, Miko's arrow."

Joey 800, Kaiba 3000

"And now since I have no more cards I end my turn. Your dead in the next move."

"I wouldn't count me out just yet. I lay this card face down and lay this creature face down in defense mood. Back to you Kaiba boy."

"That's getting old Wheeler. Now go Kagome, Miko's arrow."

"Ha ha Kaiba, you attacked my dead demon, which, when destoried, allows me to replay a trap card in my grave card, or more specifically your crushcard. Feel the burn Kaiba."

Kaiba put most of his deck in his grave yard.

"This means nothing wheeler. I play the Shikon Jewel, which grants me two things. I can reverse the effects of on a card played last turn, and it grants me 1000 life points. I take away the effects of your dead demon, which allowed you to take away my most powerful monsters. Now I get them back. And to finish you off, I summon Naruku, while I have to offer up half of my life points."

Naruku: Special ability, absorb any monster and gain half of its life points for the price of 500 life points. 1400/1400.

"Damn it, I don't have any more monsters in my hand." Joey sighed. "I guess you win again Kaiba." Joey signed.

"I will always win, you pathetic puppy. NOW DIE. NARUKU ATTACK WITH MIASMA." Naruka attacked Joey directly and he lost.

Did you like it? It amused me. Well, if I get some reviews, I'll make another one, but this time with the lord of the rings. Well RR.


End file.
